gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jimmy Pegorino
James "Jimmy Peg" Pegorino (1957 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Es el antagonista secundario del juego. Jefe de la familia Pegorino de Alderney. Lo conocemos en la misión Pegorino's Pride a través de Phil Bell. Está completamente obsesionado en que La Comisión ha de aceptar a la familia Pegorino, ya que al ser de Alderney, no la toman en serio las demás familias de Liberty City. Siempre va acompañado de su guardaespaldas, Anthony Corrado. Jimmy tuvo un hijo, pero este se suicidó por motivos desconocidos. El apodo de Jimmy, Jimmy Peg, viene a ser una parodia del personaje de John "Johnny Sack" Sacrimoni de la serie Los Soprano. Ambos usan el diminutivo de su primer nombre (James y Jimmy/John y Johnny) y la primera sílaba de su apellido (Peg/Sack). Además, ambos son jefes de sus familias (familia Pegorino/familia Lupertazzi). Historia GTA IV Alderney City, 2008 Ayudando a los Pegorino Niko Bellic oye por primera vez el nombre de Pegorino mientras trabaja para Gerald McReary, el líder de la Organización criminal McReary y asociado de Jimmy Peg. Gerald le debe un favor a Pegorino (nunca se especifica cual fue dicho favor, probablemente le deba dinero), y le encomienda a Niko Bellic matar a Frankie Garone, miembro importante de la Familia Ancelotti, disfrazado de albanés, ya que esto desataría una guerra entre los dos bandos aliados y debilitaría a los Ancelotti, asegurándole a Pegorino un lugar en la Comisión. Muerto Garone, Gerry le dice a Niko que hablará con Pegorino para que le de trabajo. El orgullo de Pegorino thumb|250px|[[Niko Bellic y Jimmy Pegorino.]] Phil Bell, un miembro importante de la Familia Pegorino contacta con Niko Bellic y le da trabajos, para luego comunicarle que su jefe, Jimmy Pegorino, quiere hablar con él en su mansión de Westdyke. Una vez allí, Niko conoce a su esposa, Angie Pegorino y a su guardaespaldas, Anthony Corrado. Niko pregunta por el señor Pegorino y Anthony lo guía a la oficina. Allí, Pegorino se presenta a Niko y le pregunta si lo han seguido, a lo que Niko responde que cree que no, ya que, según él "¿Quién sabe?". Pegorino le dice que tiene razón y que la verdadera pregunta sería si "sabía que lo han seguido", y que no tienen ni idea y le da igual. Luego afirma que sabe que muchos de sus conocidos han acabado en la cárcel aparentemente por su culpa. thumb|left|250px|[[Ray Boccino ante Jimmy.]] Pegorino le explica a Niko que se ocupará de un problema. Tras preguntarle a Anthony cuando vienen Peter Marchetti y Marco Bonnaro, sus guardaespaldas, le explica a Niko su plan, protegerlos a él, Marco y Peter durante una reunión con la Familia Pavano, ya que necesita entrar en la comisión. En eso, llega Ray Boccino, que entra sorpresivamente en la oficina sin pedir permiso, saluda a Niko y se arrodilla ante Jimmy. Pegorino le dice que se levante y que deje de hacer el ridículo. Ray le da una pequeña caja a Pegorino y se va. El trato se lleva a cabo en la vieja refinería, y Pegorino tiene un regalo que darle a los Pavano para que los dejen entrar en la comisión. Sin embargo, todo sale mal, ya que Marco y Peter mueren repentinamente asesinados por los Pavano. Pegorino queda furioso y herido, con una bala en las tripas, pidiéndole a Niko que recupere su regalo. Una vez hecho esto, le pide a Niko que lo lleve a su mansión y le paga $10.500 dólares. Pagar thumb|250px|Pegorino gritándole a [[Anthony Corrado.]] Niko regresa a la mansión de Jimmy y encuentra a su guardaespaldas, Anthony Corrado, durmiendo profundamente. Niko le aplaude en la cara y lo despierta, preguntándole donde está Jimmy. Anthony está por contestar cuando Pegorino sale furioso a gritarle. La discusión se debe a la incompetencia de Anthony ante la llegada de la gente, cuando se duerme y deja que todos entren allí, hasta que finalmente lo despide. Luego le pide a Niko que entre en su oficina y se ponen a conversar. Pegorino quiere cobrar venganza contra la Familia Pavano por su traición en la reunión anterior. Niko le pregunta que es lo que quiere, y Pegorino le explica que hay unos Pavano en Alderney City que planean cobrar las ganancias de unas apuestas anteriores. Lo que Pegorino quiere es que Niko mate a los Pavano y se lleve el dinero. Niko pregunta a Pegorino si quiere el dinero, pero éste le responde que lo único que quiere es que los Pavano paguen caro lo que hicieron, y que a él solo le importa su venganza. Línea plana thumb|250px|Pegorino paranoico. Al llegar a casa de Pegorino, éste apunta a Niko con una escopeta, le cuenta que Anthony Corrado, su guardaespaldas, al que tenía total confianza y había tratado como a un hijo llevaba un micrófono y ha grabado conversaciones de Pegorino y también la de Niko, después de delatar a Pegorino a la policía. Pegorino llamó por teléfono a Anthony para pedirle explicaciones y en la conversación le dio un ataque al corazón a Anthony que ahora está en el hospital. Pegorino le pide a Niko que vaya al hospital para que mate a Anthony. Porque quiere que de su camilla, pase directamente a la morgue. Control de plagas thumb|left|250px|La reunión. Luego de hacer trabajos para Phil Bell. Niko recibe un mensaje suyo, diciéndole que Pegorino quiere reunirlos para "un consejo de guerra". Niko se dirige a la Mansión Pegorino y allí lo esperan Pegorino, Phil Bell y Ray Boccino. Jimmy le da a Niko la bienvenida y ambos ven como Bell y Boccino discuten, debido a una cierta rivalidad entre ellos por el puesto de caporegime de la familia. Al final, ambos se van, primero Phil, despidiéndose y enojándose porque Ray le recuerda que sólo es un asociado. Luego, Ray trata de explicarle a Jimmy que Bell tiene un amorío con su esposa, Angie. De forma extraña, Pegorino le resta importancia y le ordena a Ray que se vaya. Ray se va decepcionado y Jimmy le dice a Niko que, ahora que se han ido, le explicará. Jimmy cree que hay una rata entre los Pegorino, y que Phil y Ray son los sospechosos principales. Pegorino le dice a Niko que, cuando sepa quién es el traidor, lo llamará. Acabando con Ray thumb|250px|Pegorino ordenando la muerte de [[Ray Boccino.]] Pegorino descubre la verdad, el traidor es Ray Boccino, su caporegime y una persona a la que le tenía gran confianza. Jimmy quiere que Niko le haga una visita a Ray, que está en plena reunión en Holanda Este, y lo liquide. Niko se dirige a interrumpir la reunión de Ray, quien ya sabe que ha sido descubierto y que tiene una mala corazonada sobre Niko. Ray reacciona y trata de huir. Cuando Niko se las arregla para detenerlo, Ray trata de luchar, ya que está armado, pero Niko no lo permite y lo mata fácilmente. Al final, Niko llama a Pegorino y le explica que ya mató a Ray. Pegorino está contentado y le paga a Niko $ 14.500 dólares. Sin embargo, Niko se sentirá triste por haber matado a Ray, ya que, según más tarde le diría su primo Roman Bellic, se siente mal de haber entrado en la vida criminal. Una última cosa thumb|250px|left|Pegorino intentando convencer a [[Niko Bellic|Niko.]] Luego de que Niko, mate o deje vivir a su enemigo Darko Brevic, recibe una llamada de Pegorino, que lo cita en el Club Honkers para hablarle sobre un futuro trabajo. Niko se dirige hacia allí y pide un vodka, esperando. Llega Pegorino, perturbado, y le dice que se alegra de verlo. Niko lo saluda y le pregunta como está. Pegorino le explica que está muy mal porque tienen severos problemas legales. Pegorino le dice que podrá asegurarse finalmente un lugar en la Comisión, pero que necesita un favor por parte de Niko. Niko le dice que está bien, pero que le explique qué es lo que quiere. Pegorino le dice que quiere que recoja una heroína para un comprador y sus amigos rusos. Pero se trata de Dimitri Rascalov quien traicionó a Niko anteriormente. Niko trata, amablemente, de decirle que no, pues tiene una historia con Rascalov. Pegorino le dice que no le importan sus principios, y que de una vez trabaje por dinero. Niko le dice que está bien, pero que desea protección en caso de otra posible traición de Dimitri. Niko se retira del club a pensar. A pesar de todo, Niko tiene dos opciones, renunciar a sus principios e ir a por el dinero, o matar a Dimitri y vengarse de una vez. Si el precio es el correcto thumb|250px|Dinero. Niko decide ir por el dinero. Primero habla con Pegorino, que lo felicita por haber "elegido bien" y le dice que vaya a ver a Phil Bell a Tudor que lo protegerá en caso de que Dimitri vuelva a traicionarlo. Phil y Niko se dirigen a Puerto Tudor a esperar para recibir su dinero. Sin embargo, reciben una llamada de Dimitri diciéndoles que ha decidido matar al comprador, y que deben recoger el dinero. Luego de conseguirlo, Niko llama a Pegorino para informarle, y éste le dice que, a pesar de que Dimitri casi provocó que los maten, ahora tienen el dinero y los Pegorino han vuelto a la sima. Niko se retira a la boda de su primo, Roman Bellic, pero el matón predilecto de Dimitri, Sergei, aparece y mata a Roman. Niko queda furioso y deseoso de vengarse de Dimitri. La tragedia de un pariente thumb|250px|Pegorino, siendo traicionado por su socio. Niko está furioso y quiere matar a Dimitri. Little Jacob, uno de sus amigos, le informa que Dimitri y Pegorino ahora son socios y están en Alderney. Niko le dice a Jacob que también planea vengarse de Pegorino por haber organizado ese trato que arruinó su vida. Jacob sólo le sugiere que se guarde su ira para cuando lleguen al viejo casino, donde se encuentran los antagonistas. Al llegar allí, los dos amigos tienen que lidiar con los hombres de Pegorino, pero al final consiguen entrar al casino a reunirse con los jefes. Dimitri se encuentra hablando con Pegorino, hasta que finalmente lo toma por el cuello y lo apunta con una pistola. thumb|left|250px|El fin de Pegorino. Pegorino mira a Dimitri por unos segundos, sorprendido, y luego le pregunta cuál es su problema, ya que han resuelto sus antiguas rivalidades, y ahora están otra vez en la cima. Dimitri acerca más aún la pistola al rostro de Pegorino, y le grita que no ha trabajado tan duro y llegado tan lejos para compartir el botín con un anciano obsesionado con la Comisión. El viejo Don trata de reaccionar, pero Dimitri acerca la pistola y ejecuta a Pegorino. Luego de esto, nota la presencia de Niko y Jacob y trata de escapar, pero Niko lo alcanza en la Isla de la Felicidad, justo al pie de la Estatua y lo mata. La Venganza de Pegorino thumb|250px|Pegorino intentado matar a [[Niko Bellic|Niko.]] Niko decide vengarse de Dimitri matándolo. Como consecuencia de esto, Jimmy pierde mucho dinero e influencia. Ciego de rabia y con ganas de vengarse del traidor, se dirige a la boda de Roman Bellic con Mallorie Bardas y, luego de llamar a Niko traidor inmigrante, comienza a disparar salvajemente desde su coche, con la intención de acabar con Niko, pero todo lo que consigue es ejecutar a Kate McReary, la novia de Niko. Al ver que Kate ha muerto por culpa suya, Niko quiere vengarse de Pegorino. Fuera de la comisión thumb|left|250px|Niko, a punto de acabar con Pegorino. Niko arde en rabia contra Pegorino por la muerte de Kate. Jacob y Roman le informan a Niko que Pegorino está escondido y lleno de guardias, temiendo su venganza. Niko, su primo y Jacob llegan al Viejo casino de Alderney, donde se oculta Pegorino. Éste habla con Niko brevemente antes de su lucha, y le dice que no quería matar a Kate, que pretendía matarlo a él, y que hubiera sido mejor haberlo hecho. Niko persigue a Pegorino por el casino, hasta que salen e inician una persecución muy larga, hasta la Isla de la Felicidad, donde Niko finalmente tiene su batalla final cara a cara con Pegorino, el cual va armado con una simple pistola. Niko finalmente deja a Pegorino mortalmente herido. thumb|250px|El final. Al dejar herido a Pegorino, Niko se acerca para cumplir su venganza final. Niko le dice a Pegorino que, anteriormente, le advirtió que lo dejara en paz. Pegorino responde que él es el que da las órdenes. Niko se burla, y tortura a Pegorino diciéndole que no se ve nada bien. Pegorino le dice "que se joda" y Niko acerca la cara, preguntándole con ironía si quiere oír algo gracioso. Pegorino pregunta que es y Niko responde que la Comisión le creía un chiste, y que jamás entraría en sus filas. Pegorino trata de huir arrastrándose, toma su pistola e intenta dispararle, pero Niko es más rápido y le dispara finalmente en la cabeza y lo ejecuta. GTA IV: The Lost and Damned En GTA IV: TLAD, Jimmy Pegorino solo es mencionado en Bad Standing, cuando Ray Boccino se queja de lo bien que le va, refiriéndose a los federales, su jefe paranóico y su superior. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Curiosidades *Guarda un extraño parecido al ex-presidente de los Estados Unidos George W. Bush. *Tiene un leve parecido a Salvatore Leone, en el traje marrón, en el color de pelo, la paranoia que los rodea, que es italoamericano y es viejo, salvo que Jimmy, es mucho más flaco que Salvatore. Misiones en las que aparece GTA IV *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Meltdown *No Way on the Subway *Entourage *Pegorino's Pride *Payback *Flatline *Pest Control... *...Pest Control *One last thing *20pxIf the price is right *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxOut of Commission GTA IV: The Lost and Damned *Bad Standing de:Jimmy Pegorino en:Jimmy Pegorino fi:Jimmy Pegorino pl:Jimmy Pegorino Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Don Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Líderes de bandas